


put this song on replay

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Locked In, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Strangers to Friends, also, author used the random prompt generator bc yes, but it’s Cute, might write a part two for the, thanks prompt generator, uhh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Minho and Jisung, two total strangers, accidentally get locked up in a convenience store.





	put this song on replay

Minho sighs as he leans on the counter, his gaze focused on the front door, waiting for someone to come in. He knows the chance someone will actually visit the store is small, as it’s almost 1 am on a Thursday night right now and nobody really goes grocery shopping at this time of the day.

He grabs his phone out of his pocket and connects it to his bluetooth speaker. The shop is way too quiet for his liking, and he desperately needs to hear some sort of sound, mostly just for his peace of mind.

An upbeat R&B song starts playing, and Minho smiles before biting on his lower lip. This is one of his favourite songs to dance to, and it’s taking everything in him not to dance right now. He absently starts tapping his feet along to the beat. But once the (very addicting) chorus starts playing, Minho can’t contain himself. He checks the front door one more time just to make sure he won’t fully embarrass himself before he starts dancing and singing along loudly. He moves through the entire store with the biggest smile on his face. Maybe this job isn’t even that bad?

Once the song’s over, Minho’s back behind the counter with his face in his hands, breathing loudly. He can’t believe he just did that when someone could’ve easily seen him! Minho laughs to himself. He’s relieved nobody actually saw him.

But then he hears someone clapping, and his head shots up so fast he feels dizzy for a few seconds. He looks right into the eyes of a brown haired boy, who’s standing against the door, looking at Minho with a huge grin on his face. “That was very entertaining at 1 am”.

Minho just blinks at him with wide eyes. “I-I’m-“, he stammers, but he has no idea what to say. He was so into it, he didn’t even hear the boy coming in.

“Zendaya, eh? I like it”, the boy says as he walks up to the counter, keeping eye contact with the elder. Minho flushes red. “I-It’s my favourite song”, he stutters.

The brown haired boy smiles brightly. “Mine too! Although, I can’t dance as well as you”, he says, and he winks. Minho thinks he’s supposed to look cool, but he actually looks more cute with his oversized pink sweater. 

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t think someone would still visit at this hour”, Minho apologises panicky, but Jisung shakes his head. “It’s fine, this actually made my night a whole lot better”, he says with a soft smile. “I’m Han Jisung”. 

Minho smiles back. “Lee Minho, nice to meet you”, he says. “Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here? Normally, only teens who’re about to go to a party visit the store at night. And judging on your outfit, I assume you’re not going to a party”.

Jisung laughs. “I’m not, I just wanted to buy some ice cream before I start with my essay”, he explains. Minho hums. “Let me guess, it’s due soon and you haven’t written a word yet?”. He may have experienced that a little too much. He can still remember the countless sleepless nights spent just writing, a cup of coffee next to his laptop every hour.

Jisung nods guiltily. “I may have spent the entire day with my best friend and his boyfriend in the arcade, so I totally forgot to write this essay. Not my smartest moves but at least I won a cat plushie!”, he tells Minho, and he can see Jisung’s eyes light up in happiness. Minho thinks it’s quite captivating. He smiles at the younger, before pointing to the fridge.

“I think you’ll be my last customer tonight so I’ll close up early tonight”, he says, and Jisung immediately gets him. He walks to the fridge and grabs a bucket of ice cream. ‘Mint chocolate, an intellectual’, Minho thinks.

Jisung pays for the ice cream, but doesn’t leave. “Are you closing now? Because I was thinking we could maybe walk together?”, he asks a bit shyly. Cute.

Minho nods. “I just need to grab my stuff before we go!”, he says. He grabs his phone and walks to the back of the store. Jisung follows him without a word, the bucket of ice cream under his arm, and even though Minho isn’t allowed to let customers go in here, he doesn’t comment on it. For some reason, he trusts Jisung. 

He quickly grabs his keys and jacket, and they walk back to the store. His legs are kinda sore from standing all afternoon and evening, and he desperately wants to go home and lie down on his comfortable bed. 

But when he tries to open the door, it’s already locked. Minho’s eyes widen and he grabs his keys, looking for his own key. He groans when he doesn’t find it, the realisation hitting him. He gave his boss, Mr Kim, his key today, saying he lost his own and Minho is the only one with a key to the store. His boss promised him he would come around at 1 am to lock the door for him. Mr Kim, a 71 year old man, probably thought Minho went home already, seeing as he wasn’t at his usual place behind the counter, and locked the door. 

Jisung looks from the lock to Minho with wide eyes. “Minho, what’s wrong?”, he asks, a bit anxiously. Minho sighs. 

“My boss locked the door for me already and since he has my key, we’re stuck in here until he comes to let us out”, Minho explains to him. “I’m going to call him immediately before he goes to sleep”.

Jisung stares at the door in shock while Minho stares at him guiltily. “I’m so sorry, Jisung”.

Jisung takes a deep breath before shaking his head and looking at Minho, a small but anxious smile on his face. “It’s not your fault. I guess there’s nothing we can do but wait”. 

He walks to the counter and jumps on it, looking at his lap while he fumbles with his hands, bucket of ice cream next to him. Minho immediately tries to call his boss, but gets no answer. He sighs, guess they’ll be stuck here for a few hours. He sends a quick text before looking at Jisung sadly. He met the boy just a few minutes ago, but he already knows he doesn’t ever want to see him sad again.

He sits down next to Jisung on the counter, and grabs his phone. He glances at the younger next to him, who’s purposely ignoring eye contact with him, before connecting his phone to the speaker and putting on Replay. 

Jisung’s head peaks up at the familiar song, and he looks at the boy next to him, who grins back cheekily. Minho jumps off the counter and holds out his hand to Jisung. “Dance with me?”.

Jisung looks at his hand for a second before smiling at the elder and taking his hand. He jumps off of the counter and starts dancing, maintaining eye contact with Minho. 

Minho smiles brightly as he dances along with Jisung. There’s something about Jisung that draws him in. It makes him want to get to know Jisung more for some reason.

When they’re done dancing, they sit back down on the counter, both breathing heavily. 

“That was fun!”, Jisung says excitedly. “I love this song so much”. 

“Me too”, Minho pants. His voice sounds breathy, and Jisung really shouldn’t find that attractive. But who is he kidding, everything about Minho is. He’s sure he has never felt this attracted to someone he only met thirty minutes ago, and it makes him feel like he’s back in elementary school. 

“We can sit on the couch in my boss’s office? That’s more comfortable than this small counter”, Minho suggests. Jisung nods in agreement. He follows Minho to the office, and sits down on the couch next to him, keeping as much space between them as is possible on this small couch. He feels less awkward now, but still not completely comfortable (which is mostly because he’s in the room with an extremely attractive boy and he’s most definitely gay panicking inside right now).

Minho senses his discomfort, and clears his throat. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to make it awkward between us”, he apologises. Jisung quickly shakes his head. “No, no, you’re not making me uncomfortable!”, he says, and he smiles at the other.

Minho smiles back. “Alright, then!”, he says. “I’m going to get us something to drink, you must be thirsty after dancing!”. He winks at Jisung before standing up and leaving the office. 

Jisung lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He hasn’t had a gay panic as intense as this one since Hwang Hyunjin, almost three years ago. “I can’t believe I had to be the one locked in a fucking store with Lee fucking Minho. What did I do to deserve this?”, he mumbles to himself.

Minho comes back with two cans of coke and Jisung’s bucket of ice cream. He sets them both down on the table, and looks at Jisung. “Since we’re stuck in here for a few hours, how about we ask each other questions, try to get to know each other more?”, he suggests, and he runs his hand through his blue, now wet, hair. Jisung follows the motion, mouth hanging open a bit, a lot of different thoughts running through his mind. 

Minho sees Jisung staring at his hair, and chuckles. “Ah, I forgot to tell you, you can wash up a bit if you want? I just did the same thing, hence why my hair is wet”, he explains, and he smirks. He’s not oblivious, he heard Jisung’s mumbling (which was more like loud whispering) from the other room. He saw how the younger stared at him just now, and he can’t help but be interested in the other boy.

Jisung shakes his head. “I’m fine, thank you”, he says, and he feels his cheeks warming up. “So, who’s going to ask the first question?”. 

They spend the next two hours asking each other questions, and if Jisung already thought Minho was attractive, his personality makes him even more attractive. They found out they share a lot of the same interests, which didn’t really surprise Minho. He knew he felt comfortable around Jisung right when the other didn’t judge him for dancing around in the store. 

Jisung also feels more comfortable around Minho now, and he found himself moving closer to the other during their conversation, until he could lay his head down on the other’s shoulder while Minho talked about his cats. 

He also found out Minho is gay, and he almost sighed in relief. There’s nothing worse than falling in love with a straight boy. 

It’s now 4 am, and Jisung yawns loudly. He closes his eyes, and listens to Minho giggling at him. He likes hearing that sound. He feels the other petting his head, and smiles. “I like your giggles”, Jisung voices his thoughts. He feels himself getting even more sleepier when the elder starts playing with his hair. 

Minho pets his cheek. “Goodnight, Jisungie”, he whispers before he loses his consciousness. 

—

“Good morning, sleepyhead”.

Jisung slowly opens his eyes, blinking at the bright sunlight shining in his eyes. Minho is looking at him with a fond smile on his face. 

“My boss unlocked the door, so you can go home”, he says. “Would you like some coffee?”. Jisung nods, and stretches his arms. Even though this couch wasn’t the most comfortable to sleep on, he hasn’t slept this well in days. 

He feels a bit sad, though, when he realises he has to leave soon. He actually enjoyed the time he spent with Minho, and he refuses to let this be the end of their friendship.

When Minho comes back with a cup of coffee, Jisung clears his throat. “C-Can I have your number? So we can like, keep in touch?”, he asks a bit hesitantly. “Only if you want to though!”.

Minho chuckles. He gives Jisung his phone and winks at him. Jisung grins widely. He puts his phone number in Minho’s phone, and gives it back. “I guess I gotta get going. I still need to finish my essay after all”, he says, standing up.

Minho smiles, and he stands up too. “I’ll text you, so we can hang out again!”, he says, pointing at his phone. Jisung nods happily. He looks at Minho for a few seconds before leaning forward and giving him a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be waiting!”, he says, and he leaves the room. 

Minho watches him go with wide eyes. He touches the cheek Jisung kissed, and smiles fondly to himself. 

_See you again soon, Han Jisung._

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if u expected a lot :( i tried
> 
> but comment if u want a part two for the sappy shit we all love and want! :)


End file.
